


Learning Leisures

by liamdunbagel



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: (with a man at least), Anyway it’s hornyboi hours, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gentle Sex, Ive never seen the original oopsie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam never betrayed Tommy what are you talking about, mafia 1 remake, mafia: definitive edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdunbagel/pseuds/liamdunbagel
Summary: This was way better than what Tom had expected.
Relationships: Thomas Angelo/Sam Trapani
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Learning Leisures

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all like porn? Cause I like porn. 
> 
> Heed the tags! If you see something you don’t like, you might wanna dangle

This was way better than what Tom had expected. 

Right now he’s on his knees in front of his own couch, trying his best to fit Sam’s cock in his mouth. They’re both naked, and looking up at Sam sprawled out above him, Tommy feels a bit like one of his whores. 

He wonders if they position themselves like this when they’re with him — their knees spread over some pillows, hands on his thighs, mouth open wide, seeing nothing but Sam. From down here, Sam’s body is really all he can see — his chest, his arms, his lips. His cock too, if it weren’t for it being in his mouth already. The thought makes Tommy’s face burn hot, and if he wasn’t breathing through his nose he’d be breathless. 

An evening breeze manages to slip through the drapes, but it’s not helping Tommy cool down in the slightest. It doesn’t seem to be helping Sam either. They haven’t really done anything yet, but Tommy can see a sheen of sweat forming on Sam’s chest. It’s ridiculous, how hard he gets from just looking at him.

But maybe he’s so hard because of the way Sam is slowly fucking his face. Tom had honestly expected it to taste pretty awful, but it mostly just tastes like skin. He’d also expected Sam to be a bit rougher, preferring to push his face into his lap and maybe even choke him a little. Instead, he’s gently rocking in and out, searching Tommy’s eyes before pushing in a bit further. One of his hands are threading through Tommy’s hair, and the other alternates between his shoulders and his face. 

It’s nice.

His mouth is starting to make an obscene wet sound, and Tommy doesn’t understand how he can blush any harder. Sam just throws his head back and groans, _loudly_ , and his wandering hand is currently cupping Tommy’s cheek. 

He’s sort of, massaging it? He’s rubbing his thumb over Tommy’s cheek, right over the spot where — oh. _Oh._ He’s rubbing his thumb right over where, um. Right over where his cock is, where it bulges out a bit from Tommy’s face. Sam’s feeling his cock through Tommy’s face as he — as Tommy — as they’re doing what they’re doing.

It’s makes Tommy feel dirty, even dirtier than he already feels for bedding a _man_ ~~Jesus Mary Mother of _God_~~ and he thinks he should be upset. He shouldn’t _like_ feeling dirty, or used, and he knows his cock shouldn’t be aching the way it is. But he does, and it is, so he just closes his eyes and tries not to come from the sounds Sam is making. 

It’s easier to focus once he closes his eyes. Sam used to be a regular at the cathouse, and he clearly knows what he likes. Tommy figures he can just let him take the lead, and he does. He’s still thrusting slowly, and both hands are back in Tommy’s hair. The tip of his cock is nudging the back of his throat, but he doesn’t try to push it in. He’s saying something to Tommy, murmuring instructions on when to suck and swallow and telling him how good he’s being. Tommy just hums, the words washing over him like a wave, and Sam groans some more. He’s letting out these breathy moans, and when Tommy opens his eyes Sam’s staring right at him.

Tommy’s mind kind of feels like melted wax, but through his lowered lids he can see how clear Sam’s eyes are. They don’t break contact, and for a moment it feels like Sam’s looking right through him. The thought makes Tommy moan, and Sam makes a choked little sound. His eyes close, and his cock twitches a little in Tommy’s mouth, and then there’s warmth flooding down his throat.

Tommy wants to spit it out, but he figures that must be rude, so he tries his best to swallow it instead. Sam’s panting, and his head is thrown back again.

When Sam opens his eyes, he leans down to pull Tommy up onto his lap. Their kiss is languid, and Tommy’s melting into it when he feels a hand on his cock. He gasps into Sam’s mouth, and Sam moves to mouth at his neck. It only takes a couple strokes for Tommy to come, and he’d be embarrassed if his vision wasn’t whiting out.

When he can see again, he moves off of Sam, choosing to lean on the armrest. Tommy searches for something to say — something charming or suave that would impress a ladykiller like Sam Trapani — but then Sam just scoots over and lays his head on Tommy’s shoulder. Any thought he has disappears as he wraps a hesitant arm around him. He smiles a bit to himself, and he thinks he can see Sam smiling too.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written porn before soooo hopefully this was alright!! If you’d like to provide me with the happy chemical please feel free to leave a comment


End file.
